The subject matter discussed in this section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in this section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in this section or associated with the subject matter provided as background should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in this section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves can also correspond to implementations of the claimed technology.
Traditionally, users have interacted with electronic devices (such as a computer or a television) or computing applications (such as computer games, multimedia applications, or office applications) via indirect input devices, including, for example, keyboards, joysticks, or remote controllers. The user manipulates the input devices to perform a particular operation, such as selecting a specific entry from a menu of operations. Modern input devices, however, include multiple buttons, often in a complex configuration, to facilitate communication of user commands to the electronic devices or computing applications; correct operation of these input devices is often challenging to the user. Additionally, actions performed on an input device generally do not correspond in any intuitive sense to the resulting changes on, for example, a screen display controlled by the device. Input devices can also be lost, and the frequent experience of searching for misplaced devices has become a frustrating staple of modern life.
Touch screens implemented directly on user-controlled devices have obviated the need for separate input devices. A touch screen detects the presence and location of a “touch” performed by a user's finger or other object on the display screen, enabling the user to enter a desired input by simply touching the proper area of a screen. While suitable for small display devices such as tablets and wireless phones, touch screens are impractical for large entertainment devices that the user views from a distance. Particularly for games implemented on such devices, electronics manufacturers have developed systems that detect a user's movements or gestures and cause the display to respond in a contextually relevant manner. The user's gestures can be detected using an optical imaging system, and characterized and interpreted by suitable computational resources. For example, a user near a TV can perform a sliding hand gesture, which is detected by the gesture-recognition system; in response to the detected gesture, the TV can activate and display a control panel on the screen, allowing the user to make selections thereon using subsequent gestures; for example, the user can move her hand in an “up” or “down” direction, which, again, is detected and interpreted to facilitate channel selection.
Existing systems, however, rely on additional input elements (e.g., computer mice and keyboards) to supplement any gesture-recognition they can perform. These systems lack the user-interface elements required for anything more than simple commands, and often, recognize these commands only after the user has set up a gesture-recognition environment via a keyboard and mouse. Consequently, there is a need for a gesture-recognition system that allows users to interact with a wider variety of applications and games in a more sophisticated manner.
Further, augmented Reality (AR) technology refers to the real time registration of 2D or 3D computer generated imagery onto a live view of a real world physical space. A user is able to view and interact with the augmented imagery in such a way as to manipulate the virtual objects in their view.
However, existing human-AR systems interactions are very limited and unfeasible. Current AR systems are complex as they force the user to interact with AR environment using a keyboard and mouse, or a vocabulary of simply hand gestures. Further, despite strong academic and commercial interest in AR systems, AR systems continue to be costly and requiring expensive equipment, and thus stand unsuitable for general use by the average consumer.
An opportunity arises to provide an economical approach that provides advantages of AR for enhanced and sub-millimeter precision interaction with virtual objects without the draw backs of attaching or deploying specialized hardware.